


On the Inside

by skripka



Category: Firefly
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e11 Trash, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: “Oh, I’m going to that special hell.”“You’re a tweaked one, you are.”“This ain’t about trust. I’ll be with her on the inside the entire time.”





	On the Inside

Mal’s mind was racing, his pulse was high, and he was finding it hard to concentrate.

He would never admit this to anyone, but the thrill of a well planned heist was almost as good as sex. It always got his motor running, his blood rushing around in all sorts of pleasant ways.

Unfortunately, the fact that he would never admit it to anyone hadn’t seemed to stop Saffron from figuring it out. Or guessing.

Or taking advantage of the fact.

And here they were. Halfway up the floating mansion, on their way to the parlor, they had had to duck into a side room to avoid a group of security guards. He had yanked her against himself, hand over her mouth, and they stood there quietly, while the guards passed by.

Mal was proud of his control. The control he had over his crew, his emotions, and his body. (Well, there was that one time. Okay, twice.) But it was a heist. He was already wound up. Then Saffron started moving.

Wiggling, you might say. Grinding, that would be another appropriate word. Whatever it was, it was making all that rushing blood focus in one particular place.

“Saffron…,” he tried to make his voice carry a warning, but somehow suspected that it sounded more like a plea.

“Mal,” she whispered as she turned around, dragging her hand over his crotch. He felt the electric shock all the way up his spine. “You know you want this.” Now she was sliding down his body, writhing sensuously as she undid his trousers. “It’s fairly obvious by now,” Saffron pointed out, archly.

He stared as she dropped to her knees, and freed his hard-on from its confines. He let a breath out slowly as she cleaned the head gently with her tongue, and he almost lost the use of his legs when she slid her mouth over the entire length of him.

Mal bit back a groan as Saffron began to move her tongue, as she sucked and pulled, and her hand went down to fondle his balls. He couldn’t stop watching even as she opened her throat, pushed even farther down, and gave a satisfied hum. 

The waves of orgasm shattered over him, and he felt himself spurting down her throat.

Saffron stood, wiping her lips clean, and gave a secretive grin. Mal rushed her, grabbing her arms, and pressing her against the wall. She opened her mouth in shock, and he covered her mouth with his, forcing a leg in between hers even as he pushed his tongue past her lips.

He had a rhythm going now, damned if he was going to stop. He felt damp heat on his leg, and it only drove him onward. Pushing harder, his body taking over, he only stopped when she gave a small gasp, her eyes closed, and blood suffused her face.

Mal pulled back slowly, breathing heavily, leaving Saffron leaning against the wall. Her eyes opened suddenly, and she smirked.

“You are more tweaked than I gave you credit for.” Mal said as he buttoned his pants back up, while Saffron coolly rearranged herself. 

“But wasn’t that fun, hubby?”

He glared. “Still don’t trust you.”

She smiled her little coy smile again. “Don’t have to. Let’s go get the Lassiter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because dirty_diana asked, and I am ever a slave to her whims, albeit in my own good time nowadays.
> 
> (but I was apparently _really_ grumpy about this one, based on my original notes, which were as follows and amuse me to no end: 
> 
> _Damn you, dirty_diana. Damn you to the special hell. I swear, next time you start begging for fic, I’m leaving the room._ )


End file.
